Kosmaa
The Free Kanly of Kosmaa is a parliamentarian republic located in Eastern Aredia and border by Yathien, The Turkau Khagante and Varmark. The first inhabitants of Turkau were the Kosvaki, who lived in Turkau from time immemorial until the Taichan invaded. In 1,200 BE, the first Kosvaki city-states arose in Modern-day Turkau. Among them were the city-states of Halgo, Perdam, and Helini, the future sites of Turkau's largest cities. The Kosvaki's religion was polytheistic with their main god being Kostaja, the Avenger and War God. Kosvaki government during the period of city-states varied with most of them being olligarchies ruled by military or mercantile elites but the city-state of Yeg-Li's government was one of the first experiments of Folkrule from 800 BE onwards after the military elites were overthrown. Culturally, the Kosvaki initally used a script which used 400 characters but was simplified over the centuries until it used only 37 characters. The Kosvaki cremated their dead and placed the ashes into mounds with the largest mounds being for the wealthiest families and in monarchic realms the royal families. ''The era of consolidation From around 350 BE, the Kosvaki city-states of Turkau began a process of consolidation and centralization where the 200 or so city-states of Kosvakia fought each other with Halgo being one of the most powerful and making a realm which controlled most of eastern Kosvakia. The Kosvaki during this period adopted better military tactics with iron replacing bronze in weaponry and the main battle tactic being based on spearmen in the centre with cavalry, archers, and skirmishers in the flanks. The era of Consolidation also led to a transitional period between the oligarchies and the monarchies. Kosvaki also expanded with the maritime realm of Yengo building short-lived colonies in present-day Yathien who were abandoned after 20-30 years. This period ended in 50 YE with Kosvakia stabilizing into 7 states. The 7 Kingdoms Period'' The Kosvaki during the 7 kingdoms period were divided among the Kingdoms of Yengo, Halgo, Yeg-Li, Perdam, Helini, Walsamo, and Talku. The 7 Kingdoms feuded with each other with the main alliances between Yengo and Perdam and between Helini, Talku, and Walsamo with Halgo and Yeg-li being with whatever alliance suited them best. A main text from this period was the "Epic of Sournim", which was about a warrior during the era of consolidation who fought for the kingdom of Walsamo and in the climax, kills the King of Tingo, destroying his realm with a single blow. During this period as well, the Kosvaki had to deal with the Seresians who in 305 defeat the Kingdom of Halgo and reducing it to impotence and to a tributary status. Kosvaki Unification Wars A new dynasty took over the Kingdom of Helini in 357 YE after a bloody coup, they were the Rantas dynasty, the Helini kingdom under the Rantas dynasty started to conquer the other 6 kingdoms in 360, starting with the Kingdom of Talku, who had a dynastic union with the Rantas king marrying the heiress to the Talkun throne and in 364 YE, the Kingdom of Helini and Talku were united after King Vateri III's death and Helini now conquered Halgo in a bloody conquest lasting from 372 to 379 YE and ending with Halgo being sacked and burned with 15,000 of it's 25,000 people being killed, sold, or relocated. Yeg-Li fell soon afterwards in 388 YE and Perdam surrendered without a fight as well two years later. Walsamo was taken over in a dynastic union between the Queen of Helini marrying the King of Walsamo in 394 YE. The Kingdom of Yengo was the last to fall with Yengo falling after a 87-day siege in 421 YE and it was burned to the ground and 80% of the 25,000 people of Yengo were killed by the victorious Helini armies. King Valteni III Rantas proclaimed himself Emperor of the Kosvaki a few days later(as soon as he learned of Yengo's fall) The Kosvaki Empire and Arcasan conquest Emperor Valteni I of the Kosvaki now ruled over all Kosvaki, but this was not enough for the "Emperor", he wanted to expand the Kosvaki Empire and in his 21 year reign as Emperor, he expanded the Kosvaki Empire from modern day Central Turkau to an empire encompassing most of Turkau, some of Northwestern Nyssa and the far east of Belka. He also fought the Seresians in the South and raided Nyssa in 432. When he died, he decreed in his will that the Kosvaki Empire's succession laws will be basically meritocratic where when a Kosvaki Emperor/Empress died, he will be succeeded by his best child, in practice, Kosvaki emperors/empresses merely picked their favorite child to rule the Kosvaki Empire. Emperor Valteri named his second son, Hekki, Emperor of the Kosvaki, who was 23 due to his administrative skills and intelligence. Hekki ruled Kosvakia from 442 to 464 YE and he expanded Great Kosvakia to an area from Central Belka to Western Varmark. When he died, he named his favorite daughter, Soilikki, Empress of the Kosvaki at the age of 20. Her reign would have a focus on administrating the vast Kosvaki Empire with it being divided into 21 districts who's governors were appointed by the Monarch and answered to Helini. She also passed a new code of laws which was fairer that the Valtenian code then-king Valteni Rantas made in 415 after becoming King of the Helini. Soilikki ruled until 497 AE as Kosvaki Empress. She named her first-born and favorite son, Taavetti, Emperor of the Kosvaki. Taavetti would have to deal with the Arcasan Empire, which was expanding at that time. He used diplomacy to ensure that the Kosvaki Empire would remain independent of Arcas for another century in an agreement in 504. He also had to face the greatest challenge a Kosvaki Emperor would face up to that moment, the Niilo Vuorinen uprising, led by said General, he was ambitious and wanted the Kosvaki Empire for himself. It took three years for his uprising to be defeated and he was beheaded and his dead body used as a targeting range for archers of the Kosvaki Imperial Army. Taavetti would die in 519 YE. He would be succeeded by Emperor Sulevi, his fourth son, who was 21 years old as per the appointment system. Emperor Sulevi would rule the Kosvaki Empire for 23 years and would be the last great Kosvaki Emperor. His achievements included a newer reorganization of the provinces and a military reorganization into a force of 24,000 men divided into 8 regiments who were given new weapons like the pike, a Seresian innovation and the crossbow, a Zhouranese innovation. They also had more cavalry and said cavalry now comprised 1/3rd of the regiments. Emperor Sulevi died in 542 YE and was succeeded by his 16 year old daughter, Talvikki, she reigned until 578 YE, Talvikki would prove to be the last competent leader the Kosvaki Empire had as the Kosvaki Empire rapidly declined after her reign. Talvikki, during her 36 year reign reformed the tax structure of the Kosvaki Empire and made other administrative reforms to the Kosvaki Empire which included a 12 province administration and an attempt to unite the empire using a road system. Empress Talvikki died in 578 and was succeeded by Ukko, her favorite son. Ukko Rantas proved to be incompetent and started the decline of the Kosvaki Empire in 582 by executing the influencial and talented nobleman Veikka Aaltonen for "disloyalty", depriving the Kosvaki Empire of one of it's best generals and leaders. Ukko Rantas in 590 YE was killed by a group of angry noblemen due to his brutal policies. The noblemen, under the leadership of Totti Savela made Ukko Rantas' first child Arvo, who was only 7 years old Kosvaki Emperor and tried to kill Arvo's sister, Tellervo, who was 4 years old but failed when soldiers loyal to Ukko Rantas smuggled her to the Arcasan Empire where she was adopted by a powerful family of nobles. The nobles then proceeded to increase their powers at the expense of the Helini bureaucracy. In 606 YE, Princess Tellervo, who was by then 20 years old learned of her secret background as the Princess of Kosvakia. Coincidentally, a year later, said clique of nobles who had taken over Kosvakia decided it was a good idea to meddle in Arcasan Imperial Politics, all they got was an invasion by Yndsen Arcas after their meddling was discovered. It took the Arcasan Empire and it's allies until 621 YE to defeat the Kosvaki Empire by conquering it's capital. Culturally, during the Kosvaki Empire, Kosvaki culture entered a "Golden Age" as literature, art, and the like flourished due to the new stability and one of the main works of this period was the Epic Poem "Birth of Kosvaki" which told the origins of the Kosvaki and the "Valtava Ristiriita", another epic poem which told about a great war between two alliances of states which was a retelling of earlier texts. The mounds of the Kosvaki Emperors also evolved into monuments as well to the monarch which were located 10 kilometers northeast of Helini and the most famous was Empress Talvikki's which was found relatively undisturbed in 1629 AE which revealed a lot about the funeral rites of the Kosvaki monarchs.